


Join Me, And Together We Shall Rule Discord

by DDLC_Stories



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/pseuds/DDLC_Stories
Summary: read the title





	Join Me, And Together We Shall Rule Discord

Hello everyone! My boy Conrado did this, so I'm gonna do it too. I have a Discord. Come join it!

https://discord.gg/xBQyehW

  
  
  
  


Go check out Greatest-Hits. A work by me, Rivers and Conrado. Please. It needs more hits.

  
  
  
  


I also made two other works, and they're part of a series called "Dokis in War" so that's pretty cool. Check it out. If you want.


End file.
